


殤凜｜遊樂園2.0

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 續經紀人X偶像那篇的設定，原是噗浪plurk安價贈文
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 1





	殤凜｜遊樂園2.0

看著車窗外一幕幕如跑馬燈閃過眼前的風景，從他們居住的都市漸漸往人煙稀少的地方行駛著，這個時間點路上意外的沒有什麼其他客車，讓這個突如其來的旅行便有一個莫名不錯的開始。

他在想，身旁的駕駛這次又在打什麼主意。  
因為演出東離劍遊紀大受好評的關係，後續又有以此為主題的合作、短劇邀約，他們近乎是沒有休息的工作接連上門，而現在好不容易放了假，一早殤不患就被挖起來整理行李，問了今天是颳了什麼風，卻什麼正經答案都沒得到的被催出門。  
雖然時間上來說也不是多早就是了，但難得想在想在家睡到飽的心情就這樣沒了。  
他頭倚著手臂靠著副駕的車窗，假裝專注的滑手機，卻又時不時的看幾眼窗外景色，同時偷偷瞄了眼身旁的人。  
凜雪鴉今天穿著很休閒，不同平時貼近上身的襯衫，他難得套了一件在衣櫃裡常駐卻不常穿的寬鬆上衣和破褲，脖頸間擦上了最近新買的淡香，清爽帶著少許辛辣的木質調很適合現在的季節；不過他那副遮住了快半張臉的墨鏡卻掩飾不了，他現在心情很愉快。  
好像已經策劃好什麼似的。  
不過對於一個已經上了賊船的人來說，也實在沒什麼好講就是了。殤不患細數凜雪鴉曾經對他做過的事，想想好像大概也就那樣，雖然每次都氣的半死，但也沒有什麼太嚴重的損害，他便也放縱的任由他去了。  
兩人就這樣在車內保持著一個沈默但也不尷尬的氣氛，直至殤不患瞟見了不遠處的城堡，只要經過必然都會知道的標誌物。  
「你要去主題樂園？」  
他還是有點疑惑的問著，他印象裡這裡剩下童年回憶，但畢竟兩人都是這樣大歲數的男人了，他還是有點疑惑對方的舉動。  
「是啊，殤大俠。」不論是以前還是現在，凜雪鴉只要調侃時便會這樣叫他，「待會過去先把行李交給那邊的人吧。」  
想不到居然還訂了那邊的飯店，「怎麼突然想去？」對方的思維模式就算他能掌握三成也還是不懂，不如就乾脆直問。  
「當然是，」凜雪鴉說著，他們的車也進入園區的停車場，「約會囉。」他一邊倒車含笑說著，而殤不患只是把東西收進隨身背包內，沒有打算要信他話的意思。

他們還沒進去前，殤不患就可以聽見裡頭各式各樣的歡笑聲，甚至還有女高中生就在門口自拍的，這裡無一不有著快樂，每人臉上都掛著笑容；凜雪鴉拿出早就印好的入場券給工作人員時殤不患有些驚訝，對方做的這些事都讓他覺得似乎早有準備。但他還來不及思考，進去後凜雪鴉馬上拉著他的手去領了快速入場的門票。  
「有這個東西？」殤不患問著，他上次來這邊已經是兒童時的事情了，除了好玩、東西好吃這些任誰都說得出來的優點，壓根沒什麼記憶。  
凜雪鴉沒有回答他的問題，突然就自然地勾起他的手臂。太陽很大，殤不患卻依稀能從墨鏡下看見那帶著難得不具目的的喜悅。  
「我們去多領個幾張，然後先去紀念品店。」那瞬間殤不患覺得凜雪鴉神情就像是個孩子。  
他像是把整張樂園地圖都詳記在腦中一樣，領著殤不患前去。但在他們到了紀念品店之前，殤不患就被迫戴上了他覺得有些丟人的吉祥物造型髮箍，他覺得自己根本已經被整了。  
「啊，在那邊！」凜雪鴉為了說服他，而同樣戴上另一個當家小怪物造型髮箍，殤不患的視線裡那對藍色耳朵很是顯眼。  
他指了指前方裝潢華麗，整體就是某個電影主題的紀念品店，「我們進去逛逛吧？」雖然是問句，但那雙手卻是拖著殤不患。  
凜雪鴉把他帶去到處逛著一些殤不患認為是女孩子才會喜歡的東西，老實說這些殤不患一個也認不得，那些什麼電影什麼公主啊，但還是陪著亂晃，甚至在對方的游說說服下換上他內心尚可接受的城堡印花衫，這一切只是如正常情侶般的模式使殤不患警戒心下降，他開始想著或許今天這傢伙只是真的想來個正常的約會。  
「走吧，」凜雪鴉直接在大街上與他十指緊扣，笑容燦爛說道，「時間也差不多了，我們去排隊玩設施吧。」  
聽聞這句話的當下殤不患毛又有點豎起，但想著對方的心情還是忍不住被勾著走。  
他們就這樣到了一個山洞前，設施上的名稱很明顯的寫著這是雲霄飛車類的東西，上了那個雲霄飛車前殤不患心裡還是緊張的，直到他上了車看了一連串的，雖然有點嚇人但有趣的東西。  
會噴火的鱷魚，開啟蓋子裏頭兒裝著炫光珠寶的箱子，右手是鉤子的角色對著他們吆喝，這些東西雖驚艷但稱不上是嚇人，後面的孩童都被嚇哭了，坐在第一排的殤不患倒是覺得這樣的設施很有趣的欣賞看著－－直到他以為快結束時，看到出口外頭的天空，凜雪鴉突然對他說了句。  
「很有趣吧？這可是這裡很有名的自由落體喲！」  
話才剛落下，殤不患都還沒來得及反應，一股離心力就帶著他往上飛起下至水花四濺。  
而後他又被拖著去玩了會天旋地轉的礦坑飛車、像是鬼屋但其實是九層樓高的大怒神。  
說實在的，每一種都刺激到他有點反胃。  
他們在暫時休息的時間裡順道去了玩具主題的餐廳，似乎是最近電影即將要上映的關係，裡面的主題多了非常多相關的東西，殤雪鴉在餐桌前撐著頭，津津樂道的看著因頭暈而拿著冰水冰敷額際的殤不患，一邊吃著他點的主題套餐。  
「再不吃可要涼囉？」凜雪鴉好心提醒著，卻遭殤不患頂了一句閉嘴。  
「你明明知道，才帶我來的對吧？」殤不患試著降下噁心感一邊問著，得來只是對方答非所問。  
「唔嗯……」他拿著叉子戳了眼前的排餐肉塊，一口含下咀嚼著，待吞下後，突然學起劇裡的稱謂回答。「在下可從不覺得殤大俠容易暈呢。」  
「少來，你在旁邊好戲看得起勁當我不知道嗎！」殤不患現在雖然是好好的坐在位子上，但依然可以感受到腳下那股離心力。  
「這是真的哟。」凜雪鴉神情愉悅，心情很好的又吃下一口排餐，他們吃完飯後又休息了一下，等到殤不患好些才走出餐廳。  
「你接下來要去玩什麼？」頭已經沒有這麼暈眩了，不過殤不患一臉已經抱著必死的決心問著凜雪鴉。  
「接著嘛……」凜雪鴉推了一把墨鏡，他東張西望了下附近的設施，突然像是有靈感的啊了一聲，神情雀躍的說道，「不如我們去搭摩天輪吧。」  
「嗯？」殤不患歪了頭想不到居然是這麼正常的答案，便不假思索的答應下來，他們上了密閉的空間後殤不患總算是有心情看看外面的景色，突然問起，「怎麼會想來這裡？」  
坐在正對面的凜雪鴉也沒經過思考，意外直率的回道，「你之前說以前來過，忘了嗎？」  
「那也是很久以前了。」他往凜雪鴉的方向看去，他們在吃飯時就將頭飾都收進背包裡，但殤不患覺得其實那種卡通人物的造型挺適合他的，雖然不管什麼樣子他基本上也都討厭不起來就是了。  
凜雪鴉將墨鏡掛在胸前，看不出情緒的眼神也朝著窗外欣賞樂園全景，此時太陽已西下。凜雪鴉本人給人的氣質就帶著一股透明、彷彿可以沾染上各式色彩，卻又不屬於任何一種；此刻金黃色的光，染上他雪白的髮為他打亮不少，但殤不患覺得似乎看見赤赭色的眼裡，閃過一絲令他難以言喻的情緒。  
「我倒是第一次來呢。」  
凜雪鴉說著這句話的時候，殤不患才突然憶起，雖然交往也有些一陣子了，但自己似乎從沒聽凜雪鴉說甚至是提過任何有關他家裡的事；事務所在跟他簽約的時候成年了嗎，為什麼他們同居這麼久卻從沒看他跟家人通電話或是聯絡，這些一直在殤不患心中被帶過去的問題，此時才像深海裡的氣泡逐漸浮出。  
但比起這些，他從凜雪鴉的眼神中窺探出難以察覺的落寞。  
不想提就算了吧。殤不患想，這些凜雪鴉不願提起的事他也不會去過問，因為比起這些，他只想先為對方掃去那種，像是積上不少日子的寂寞。  
不過殤不患還來不及開口說些什麼，凜雪鴉突然就起身走至他面前。  
摩天輪的車廂傾斜了一角。  
對方突然就吻上了他欲開的唇，靈巧的軟舌隨後熱情且主動的伸進他舌腔內攪之，不久前喝的蘇打氣泡、甜味劑在嘴裡擴散，不時的在換氣時抽離的齒貝輕輕地啃咬著他有些乾燥的唇。  
殤不患伸手抓住凜雪鴉的腰桿，將他整個人都攬進懷中並與他擁吻，兩人緊貼在一起，凜雪鴉隻腿半跪在摩天輪的塑料椅上，寬鬆的衣身使殤不患大掌伸進，撫摸輕捏著敏感的乳尖時，也看似無任何不妥。  
兩人吻的越發濃烈，彼此的唾液攪和在一起又被吞入，來不及嚥下去的全從嘴角緩緩溢出，當他們離開的時候離地面不過十幾公尺的距離而已，殤不患輕撫對方透出紅潤的面龐，拇指曖昧的碰觸他還含著水光的唇面。  
「你想去看看遊行嗎？」凜雪鴉突然問了個八竿子打不著的問題。  
「你不是訂房了嗎，明天再看怎麼樣？」  
看著凜雪鴉笑逐顏開，殤不患知道這只是在等他主動的回應。

他們一進房門便繼續剛剛在摩天輪上未完的事，殤不患手裡房卡隨便往門口的茶几一丟，用指節抹著凜雪鴉方才才稍微淡去顏色的唇邊，被凜雪鴉主動的以舌覆上，濕潤的軟舌捲起生著粗繭的手指，從那處的指節開始吮咬，發出情色水聲地吃著害殤不患忍不住嘖了聲，他捧起凜雪鴉的臉就是毫不客氣的吻去，用舌身去抓住那非得作亂的人，狂風暴雨般地在腔內舔舐吸吮。  
他們並沒有到床上才退去衣物，凜雪鴉趁著吻間的空檔便把殤不患身上那件印花衫給脫下，隨意的扔在當作是裝飾的房間地毯上，而他自己也沒好到哪去，殤不患探手便是朝他那還未甦醒的地方過去撫弄，憑藉著駕輕就熟的愛撫和熟知敏感各處的位置，凜雪鴉身下性器很快就被摸的興奮起來，順便被殤不患一把推壓到了床上。  
明明是自己先主動的，但凜雪鴉被吻得有些發暈，此時眼神迷濛的讓殤不患替他褪下長褲，他力道不小的用指尖滑過結實的腹肌群和胸膛，在對方身上留下短暫卻清晰的紅痕。  
殤不患褪去長褲後一手抬起他的大腿，在內側留下一個又一個的吻；接著又以手伸進去上衣內，大掌在裡頭游移，最後落在胸前立挺的紅粒上，指甲輕輕地刮搔都可以激起令人渾身戰慄。  
「……不患。」凜雪鴉輕聲地喚出他的名，且指了在不遠處他們一直隨身攜帶的背包，卻還沒發話就看到對方從裡頭把東西拿出來。  
「放的這麼明顯早就看到了。」殤不患沒好氣的說著，他擰開潤滑液的瓶蓋擠上手指，凜雪鴉隨意就亂塞進去也根本沒有要藏的意思，確信今天一定會做這些事才帶的。  
明明一早就知道企圖，但殤不患還是一邊將塗著潤滑的指腹抹上了對方的後穴，替他一點一點的擴張。  
「嗯……哈、啊……」內壁被手指填滿、撐開，感覺無論幾次凜雪鴉一開始都適應不過來，但不久又舒服的喘著氣。  
他忍不住的發出細碎的聲音，白皙的面頰上也透出情慾如醉酒的酡紅，卻始終忍不住貧嘴兩句。「洞察力這麼好……不像是殤大俠啊……？」  
「囉嗦。」殤不患只回了這句話後故意往裡頭按壓了那塊軟肉，惹得凜雪鴉咬住下唇忍住呻吟；他將裡頭都弄得濕漉漉的，也不忘要照顧前方。手掌握住了上翹硬挺的性器，擴張的同時也不停地擺弄，刺激感害得凜雪鴉本能想將雙腳併攏上，卻被殤不患夾在了腰側，而後手指從兩根增至三指，從濕軟的穴口來回進出，每下都故意弄到最裡去攪弄裡頭發出悶悶的水聲。  
凜雪鴉像是被指姦般的發出鼻音吭聲，腰肢不停地扭動想擺脫過多的快意，但最後卻只在感到快要出精前殤不患便停下了手。  
牽著液體的手指從裡頭抽出，看著還沒開始正戲、周圍軟肉就都被肏的發紅，於是他雙手將大腿分的更開，將早已勃發硬挺的性器抵上了一開一合的穴口，緊緻濕熱的肉壁像是還沒吃夠，才剛貼上去就吸咬著腫脹的龜頭，隨後軟肉被慢慢地撐開。  
殤不患能感到裡頭咬地很緊，想著凜雪鴉大概有些不適卻忍著，他便安撫的以手去觸碰對方的性器好讓他能夠放鬆點。  
「放鬆點。」殤不患俯身親吻了紅豔的乳尖，將之含入口中挑弄。又過了一會，確定對方能夠承受更多後一次就將整根送入裡頭，凜雪鴉被他動作弄得措手不及，他腰桿弓起，驚呼出口的聲音又馬上被殤不患埋沒在口中，只留下含糊不清的隻字片語，剩露在外頭的雙腿感覺就像是要抽筋似的打顫發抖。  
而殤不患待了會等裡頭習慣硬物後，他離開被吻的發麻的唇，雙臂環繞著凜雪鴉的上身，緊緊的擁抱像是要揉進身裡，他從肩頸聞到原本該要淡去的木質香，因對方體溫的升高而又清晰起來，覺得在裡頭的性器又更大了些。  
殤不患一樣是抱著凜雪鴉，但他突然就開始小幅的在裡頭探著，害凜雪鴉一時不知道該抓什麼，於是也抱住了殤不患厚實的背部。  
挨操的同時間兩人上身近乎是要黏在一起的緊貼著，他的性器被夾在腹部的中間，隨著動作有一下沒一下的擠壓磨蹭，說實在話這種姿勢並稱不上是特別深或舒服。凜雪鴉皺起的眉眼緊閉，挨近對方脖間就能嗅著他的氣息，同時任何喘聲鼻息都給聽的一清二楚。  
但特別滿足。凜雪鴉食髓知味後更是貪婪不滿的，緊緊抓住的指尖都快陷入對方皮膚，感受到對方像冬日的暖火那般安心。  
可惜凜雪鴉才剛這麼想，殤不患就抽出硬挺的性器，同時也鬆開圈住的手臂將他翻了個圈，把人上半身貼著床頭，而他則是將雙腿卡在中央，使凜雪鴉只能一直保持雙腿打開的姿勢，弄好了姿勢後殤不患又將龜首抵上了還是濕潤的穴口，有了方才的擴張並不難進入，他一口氣挺到底處，重心都被集中在下腹的凜雪鴉隨之動作倒抽一口氣，他雙手離開牆面想去阻止對方逐漸猛烈的抽送，卻反遭壓制的把手腕按在牆板上。  
「嗯啊……不、不患……」被那麼刺激不到幾下，凜雪鴉嗓音裡鼻音漸重、像受了委屈似的，赤眸浮上了氤氳霧氣，回首想抗議但又因身下被肉柱狠很的頂入而昂首緊閉牙關，發著不成調的悶哼，維持著這個姿勢正好刺激到他那處，每一下都搞得裡頭痙攣抽搐不已，他的身子很快的就被肏的有點發軟，只能往後靠著殤不患去支撐重量。  
凜雪鴉隨著毫無章法的撞擊，試圖想在裡頭掙扎喘氣也被撞的飛散，在對方沒輕沒重的力道下，臀肉到會陰都被肏的腫紅。  
凜雪鴉很想叫對方輕點，但他力氣仿佛像被抽乾似的。殤不患低首在凜雪鴉耳廓邊，「你再忍一下。」  
呼出的熱氣直噴到耳上，麻癢的讓人忽視這句話的用意，隨後殤不患空出一隻手去愛撫被冷落一段時間的性器；凜雪鴉本就已經快要到達極限，又被殤不患這麼一搞，過於強烈的快感不停湧上，身體像是無法控制似的，一邊想要推開同時卻又想要更多，矛盾感簡直是快要將凜雪鴉給逼瘋，不知所措便開始低聲哽咽起來，但對方並未因聽到而放慢，反倒是更加磨人的把力道全放在那處快讓精神崩潰的軟肉上，這下凜雪鴉抽抽噎噎的，抵在床上的腳毫無規律的亂踢把枕頭都掉下去，不停地抽泣希望換來對方的一點憐捨。  
最後殤不患又在他身體抽弄了數十下，才抵著裡頭已經高潮而絞緊的肉壁射精。凜雪鴉在高潮後腦袋呈現短暫的空白，他無力的將全身都壓坐在對方髖部上，感受那在體內肆虐腫脹的性器還沒有消退的繼續吐著濁液。  
殤不患這時又摟住他，好好享受了番這種事後的餘韻。

後來他們又做了不少。  
不過該休息的還是有休息，至少隔天凜雪鴉看起來是神清氣爽的。  
他們跑到另一頭的園區，順殤不患的意思改走休閒行程，他們從下午一路玩到晚上，正好還趕上了夜晚遊行跟煙火秀，看著象徵性的城堡從後頭發射的煙花，在天空絢爛綻放，殤不患轉頭看向對方在花火光下映照的面容，卻發現凜雪鴉早就在注視著他。  
他別過視線，有點扭捏尷尬的撓了幾下鬍渣，卻被凜雪鴉調笑的拽住領子，在人群中依偎緊靠的擁吻，直到煙火結束也依然在繼續。


End file.
